Serendipity
by Mr Wang 330
Summary: Whether it was fate, destiny, chance, or pure dumb luck, I wasn't about to that one fortuitous moment slip away... A late entry for Pikana's Contest.


**Sorry for the late entry. I've had this idea in my head the minute Pikana announced the Weird Pairings Contest. In my opinion, the pairing is a bit strange, and yet I personally think it could work out better than even some of the mainstream pairings. I'd also like to note that this is the very first story I've ever done in a first person POV, so if some things seem off, let me know. The story rambles and such, so I'm not sure if I made the ideal 1st person view... But without further ado, here is the first chapter of Serendipity...**

**

* * *

**So, it was new day. Another day within the Smash Mansion. Well, normally I'd kinda be excited at the next morning. But not that day. I mean, I have friends and all that, but not many at the time. No one beyond everyone else from the Mushroom Kingdom. There was also Ness, and maybe Dedede, but beyond that, I couldn't really see myself talking to anyone else. Maybe some people were willing to talk to me, but I guess my isolation is just my own fault... I never really got much attention ever since I entered the Mansion. Even after saving everyone during the Subspace incident, despite the praise and cheers I got from everyone, I was eventually cast aside. When things got stable, and the rest of us (now aptly dubbed Smashers) were settled, I simply stepped out of what little spotlight I had dwindling and let my brother take the stage. Then we went back to training and preparing ourselves for further attacks, almost unifying everyone, even the villains, in a way. And my bro was the guy in charge. I never really was used to such attention. I guess I was always destined to stay in my brother's shadow. As it should be.

Oh, but I think I'm getting a little ahead of myself. Before I ramble further, I think an introduction is in order. I'm Luigi. Otherwise simply known as "Mario's brother..." But I guess by now you probably knew that.

I've always been in the shadow of my brother. Over time, I guess I got used to it. He's such a great guy, anyway. There was always something about him... a certain air or charisma, that just made him a leader, or someone to look up to. Not too shabby for a plumber originally from Brooklyn. But anyway, I feel that I should just naturally isolate myself. I've always felt that I'm a bit at peace when I'm not around many people. I express myself; you know, writing, art, cooking, ect. Without people judging me. For the longest time, I was sorta content with that...

But I guess it's sort of... only natural that I get just a _little_ lonely. Not in the means of having physical company, but... to have people that _know _you. Sometimes, you let up a facade in front of people, as a defense mechanism, or to make good impressions. Sometimes you're just not comfortable enough with people to let others know who you really are. I mean, the only people I've really trusted that much are Mario and Peach, but that goes without saying. Everyone else though... some of these people scare or intimidate me... others aren't so bad, but don't usually talk to me. Most of the other Smashers don't think much of me, even after I was part of the group that saved them from the Subspace beings. I mean, I'm not such a bad guy, once you get to know me... it's the getting to know me part that gets a tad... difficult...

Oh, here I go again... Rambling like some sort of old guy going on about the "good 'ol days." It's ironic, I never really talk to people, yet when I start going I never stop.

Anyway, I've kinda been fed up with not being able to hang around everyone. So, just for the sake of not isolating myself, I took part in more activities the Smashers came up with, chief of which was the "friendly competition" of being able to test our strength in the Brawls. It's archaic, and sometimes barbaric that we just try to pummel each other, though the competition, the adrenaline... yet somehow there's something about it that's exhilarating. There's a certain feeling, something about being "in the zone." Probably how Mario feels in a big crowd. Heck, I've even won a few Brawls myself. Usually though, nothing good comes out of fighting... It's either someone gets hurt and humiliated, while others laugh. Then again, some people are a bit sportsmanlike, and others... nothing more than their pride is hurt. That's what I've always thought. Until that one day, the one day I thought nothing could be worse, it turned into something so great... I can't even describe.

Whether it was fate, destiny, chance, or pure dumb luck, I wasn't about to that one fortuitous moment slip away...

* * *

It simply began as the preconception most people wake up: another ordinary day. You kinda get that feeling when nothing spectacular happens for a while. But it's not so much a seemingly depressing concept for me; for me, an ordinary day just means you're doing the normal stuff you feel alright with and are content about. That's not the case for everyone, but... Moving on, today I was going to try to go outside my usual norm: I was going to Brawl again. Most times I dread the moment, but interestingly, I felt ready. Pumped up. I was actually training for the upcoming fight. Believe me, I was still nervous, and I bet I was really brave, or really stupid at the time. I honed by punches and kicks with Sandbag. I felt that I was getting better, maybe if I did very good on this fight, I'd get more recognition from the rest of the Smashers. It's not _that_ unusual for me to win a Brawl, though most of the time it's all about being in the right place in the right time before the bombs go off. I've lucked out way too much and I want to show everyone that I at least have some skills. Sweat dropped down from my head, as I delivered kicks and punches to the sandbag. I always was a shadow, but for some reason today, I wanted to show them I was more than that. Maybe, just maybe... I could crawl out of my isolationism if people respected me more. When my name was announced to go to the arena shortly, I wiped the sweat from my brow and grabbed my signature green cap resting on a bench. I looked back and thanked Sandbag for his help. I always kinda felt bad for hitting him, but when it cheerfully nodded its... "head" I knew he was happy to be of service. I navigated around the Smash Mansion, marching forward until I was met with a single corridor, and at the end of it, a teleportation pad to the arena. Mario and Peach among a very select few cheered on, as I advanced toward the teleportation pad. Just the fact my friends, maybe some unknowns, were cheering me on, that felt as good encouragement as any. I started picking up the pace, until I ran straight for the pad, and as soon as I stepped on, the gears spun, the floor started glowing, and my body was being bathed in a whitish blue light. My eyes were temporarily blinded.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was no longer in the Smash Mansion, but the Final Destination stage. Before me, stood three other Smasher, the guys I had to fight. First was Yoshi, whom I was actually good friends with. Next was Sonic. I had not much to say to him, and his never-say-die attitude's encouraging. He's a little on the annoying side though... Lastly was Ganondorf... Ganondorf is the only person that intimidates me more than Bowser. He's scary, and he has this... lifeless aura about him... It make my skin crawl and my hair stand just being near him. But I wasn't about to lose hope now. I was going to fight!

The announcer's voice boomed echoed from the unknown point, signaling the start of the battle.

"3... 2... 1... GO!"

The rules for this one were pretty simple: One life, or stock as some people like to put it, all items activated, and a straightforward fight. Immediately, I dashed towards a crate that spawned by, breaking it. The result was a few items, one of which was one of those red smart-bomb things. I grabbed it, while the others tried looting any equipment from the box and beating each other in the process. As soon as I was at a safe distance, I threw the bomb from one end of the platform, while the explosion radiated and spread from the other. Apparently, Yoshi received the brunt of the attacks from the other two, and was at the center of the explosion, sending him flying off the stage. Saddened at the sight of my friend losing, I still nodded and was satisfied. I focused my attention to the two in front of me. Sonic was dashing around, and making several quick attacks that Ganondorf couldn't resist much. He was rather sluggish by a normal person's standards, let alone Sonic's. But that heavy armor of his kept his feet on the ground, only making him flinch slightly as he stood his ground. Eventually, Sonic slipped up a bit, and grabbed the blue hedgehog by the throat and lifted him off the ground. In an attempt that we both gang up on the King of Evil, I ran over and did one of those flying kick moves you see in the movies. Almost knocking him on the ground, Ganondorf was distracted enough that Sonic fled, though in the process, the hedgehog spun at incredible speeds to get away, knocking around Ganon and I like a rag doll. At such a high speed, getting hit by Sonic was equivalent to a speeding race car. I was knocked in the air, but I regained my balance and daintily landed back in the metal platform. However, as I looked down, Ganondorf had a Homerun bat, and he swung with all his might at a charging Sonic. The renowned speed-demon rushed a bit too recklessly straight into a painful hit; Sonic was literally knocked out of the park. So... It was just me and him. This battle went by fast, and I suppose some of the reason why I was still standing was simply getting out of people's way. A little luck helped too. I stood, part confidence, part bravado, as Ganon cracked his knuckles, a dark aura emanating from his hands. I stood in a battle ready position, waiting for him to strike. The armored fiend ran toward me, and tried delivering several punches and kicks. I dodged them, and jumped over his head, sending a couple of fireballs along his way. Acting fast though, Ganondorf responded by kneeing me in the gut when I landed. I landed on the metal surface of the platform, trying to get up from that painful hit. I looked up, only to see him smile menacingly, mockingly... I quickly got up and tried doing the best roundhouse kick I could do, like the ones seen action movies. I put all my strength and precision into that kick, and it hit, sending that monster stumbling back a few steps. In fact, he almost stumbled and fell off the platform entirely. If I could get one more good hit, I could knock him off the stage entirely. With the chance of proving myself to my peers, I ran, ready to pummel him, ready to win, ready to-

But then again, I never really focused on the dark fist heading straight towards me. I guess overconfidence _can_ be your downfall. It's ironic, because I usually fail at things because I have no confidence at all. After that, everything went black. Only the memories and hopes of victory were still fresh in my mind as everything blacked out, no doubt crushed by the King of Evil.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and I saw nothing but a flash of light... My head was aching, like a melon just being split open. But what concerned me was the fact that my vision was being blurred by that white light. Was I... was I dead?

As my vision focused a bit, until I was able to some kind of silhouette. As my eyes focused more, the figure focused into what looked like a person, and then into a more feminine figure.

"Uh... Is this heaven...?" I dumbly asked.

The "angel" cocked her head slightly before releasing just a slight giggle. Heh, it sounded very heavenly if I do say so myself.

"No, you're in your mansion Luigi. Can't you tell?" she asked.

As my vision was more focused and cleared, I noticed the small details and familiar surroundings that made up my home. I was in my master bedroom of all places. I looked down and saw I was in my own bed, with some medical equipment nearby. Was... was I really that injured?

"W-what happened, what's going on?" I asked the angel. I attempted to get up from bed, but my chest and legs hurt so bad that I couldn't do anything but collapse. I panicked, not knowing the full extent of what happened. I couldn't even remember much of what happened before I blacked out. My mind went through all the possible scenarios, each of them probably more painful and scarring than they had to be.

"Shh, calm down... Just calm down, Luigi..." the angel soothed. She took one of my hands and held it in both of hers. Strangely enough, the soothing touch helped me get a serene, more peaceful feeling enough to calm down. I took a couple of deep breathes, though I was still a bit of the schiztophrenic and wondering what had happened before all of this. For all I knew, I was still dying on my bed a vegatable.

"Excuse me, Miss Angel, if I'm just going to die on this bed, can you pull the plug? I think I've suffered enough humility for this life..." I responded, feeling myself falling out of consciousness. I tried to stay awake, though I guess that even if she didn't kill me, I felt like I was going to die anyway.

"What? Don't say that! Luigi, you're not going to die, and you still have so much to live for!"

Those words were enough to rile me up, so I sat upright, despite pain spreading through my chest. "What do I have left?! I've got no dignity, people disrespect me, and I've only been happy when I'm... alone..." I felt myself slowly being lowered in my bed. "Alone... I don't want to be alone..." I murmured. I felt pathetic, feeling so hopeless and ready to give up everything.

"You're not alone, Luigi. I'm here for you..."

It soon became clear that the tone of voice was familiar, if not vague in my mind. I looked over to the "angel" and saw her as I was blacking out again. Brunette hair, comforting amber eyes, but the most peculiar feature were her ears... I never knew angels' ears were shaped like-

That's when it hit me.

"M-miss Zelda?!" I yelped.

She didn't respond, though she didn't flinch walk away, or anything. She continually, and comfortingly held my hand in her grasp. Though as my body felt weary, I couldn't help but just beat myself up again. Of all things, I called Princess Zelda an angel. I must've looked like a complete jackass. I wonder how well that will go once that gets back to the Smash Mansion. Now that I thought of it, why was Zelda there? What was happening? Why was I stuck in my bed, pain pretty much circulating in every part of my body?

A million questions, and no answers.

"Just relax, Luigi. You've had a hard time... You just need some rest," Zelda softly suggested.

Yeah... rest would have been... welcome... If it hadn't been for my constant worrying, I would've slept quite soundly. I closed my eyes, just wondering... The elven maiden stood at my bedside for unknown reasons, though at least it seemed comforting. I wasn't able to fully grasp the situation at the time, though I let the soothing presence looming over me help me relax, until I succombed to darkness.

* * *

**That is my first chapter. Now, to all the L/D shippers I normally appeal to, do NOT flame me! Just because I support that Mario pairing, doesn't mean it's blasphemy to write anything else! I don't consider Daisy to be part of the Smash Bros-verse, and this IS supposed to be a weird pairings contest. Look, I know this entry would be late, and I won't finish this for days, way past the deadline for Pikana's contest, but I plan to write on, anyway.**

**Special thanks to Pikana. She's sort of inspire me in some senses, and she was the catalyst that made me write this. This was without a doubt one of the hardest stories I've ever written, so please reviewers, tell me what you think! **

**~Mr. Wang  
**


End file.
